Often, accidents, collisions, crashes, etc. may be caused by a variety of factors. For example, crashes may be caused by operator error, recognition error, decision errors, faulty equipment, performance errors, non-performance errors, or other errors. Examples of recognition error may include inadequate surveillance, internal distractions, external distractions, inattention, daydreaming, or other recognition errors. Examples of decision errors may include operating a vehicle at a velocity too fast for corresponding driving conditions, such as road segment topology, road surface conditions, temperature, visibility, etc. Other examples of decision errors may include false assumptions by an operator of a vehicle (e.g., assuming another vehicle or another operator of another vehicle was turning in a different direction), illegal maneuvers, misjudgment of following distance, misjudgment of speed of vehicle, misjudgment of speed of another vehicle, following too closely, aggressive driving behavior, or other decision errors. Performance errors may include overcompensation, poor directional control, panic, or behaving with a freeze response. Non-performance errors may include falling asleep at the wheel, experiencing a medical condition or physical impairment, such as a heart attack, or other condition. Regardless, a great deal of accidents, collisions, or crashes often result from a lack or gap in awareness of an operator of a vehicle, such as distractions, inattention, false assumptions, or misjudgments, for example. Accordingly, it may be desirable to mitigate distractions for operators or drivers of vehicles.